Between the Tides
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Book Two of The Game series. Spade is starting to blame herself for not explaining everything to Alice. She's starting to realize the effects and hell, they ain't very nice. Especially when they hit the ones she cares about, her remaining family. And her very last?
1. Between Undertandings

_"I could've done it! I just needed more time! More time! She would've been the one!"_

_The pain was unbearable. _

_"Goddammit Nightmare!"_

_The tears could not be stopped._

_"Time is something I cannot give."_

_I hated it._

_How he was right,_

_while I was wrong._

_But this time._

_It was me._

"Spade."

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up, the bed sheets falling to the floor. I looked down at the side of the bed. "Heart. How long have I been asleep?" I demanded.

"Twenty time periods."

Great.

I was dreaming of my past family now. Now I'm sleeping for twenty time periods. I looked out the window to be greeted by the same night sky. How I loved my realm. But I did long for it to be day.

You see, it is always night here.

I hate that.

I was jealous at how the other time periods, Day and Evening, choose the outside world.

How Alice choose them and not us. Just because of the stupid tales. I can be kind!

I sighed and got out the bed, the wood creaking. My back ached again. I quickly put my stockings over my bandages, carefully, and slipped into my shoes.

I kicked the door open and ran outside. It was evening. Then it was night. Then it was day. Then it was night. The time just kept changing at random. I stared at the timeless sky for a few moments.

"Kitty?"

I looked to the side. I smiled warmly.

"Hello Pierce."

He walked toward me and held out a bag.

I took it and opened.

Numbers.

"I'm sorry Pierce. You had to do my work for me. I'm so sorry."

Pierce shook his head.

"But now I know why the others hate you, Kitty. I'm sorry."

I smiled. I nodded.

"I better go now. Thank you Pierce."

"Not a problem, Kitty~!"

_So Pierce knows huh? But the real question is…_

_Will be __**Understand?**_


	2. Between Sides

"Dammit, Spade! Where have you been?!" Black demanded.

I shrugged.

White wrapped his arms around my shoulders as if I was going got run away.

I wanted too.

"Well, wherever you have been, you have been away from us. Not wanting to visit anymore? Is this a goodbye visit?" White questioned.

I hit him in the shin and backed away a good three inches. White and Blaxk glared at me. I sighed.

"If I were to never visit here again of just run away from work, I wouldn't have come to say goodbye." I growled. Black hissed and caused me to look back.

"Why so cold?"

Head snapping toward the front of the jail, the queen and the hatter walked out.

Cards in hand.

I couldn't keep my balance.

I walked back towards the Jokers.

"Why did you come?" Black sneered.

"We wish for the cat to be dead."

"What would we get in return?"

"Her dead corpse."

Something cold pressed my shoulder.

I looked down to see a gun. My own. In my own hand.

"Anything else?" White urged.

"We shall not bother you." The hatter said.

The jokers looked at each other. "No deal."

Gun fired. My own. In my own hand. Pressed against my shoulder.

"Too late."

The a jokers sneered.

"It's never too late,"

"to be the victim."

More guns were fired.

I grew more tired.


	3. Between Sanity and Insanity

"Spade!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Heart on my chest. "H-Heart? W-wheres Joker?!" I asked. "GAAAH!" Man, that wound. But why did I shoot myself? I play my cards my cars right and my life is happy. "The Jokers are in the Live Room." Heart said. He got off my chest and helped me up. I was very unsteady and dragged myself against the wall in order to get to the Live Room. Heart held onto my leg and Jesker held the other. Soon, we made it to the Live Room.

"Spade~" White hummed from on the couch. I nodded. Clover was wrapping the final bandage on White's head. "W-what happened?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest fully aware that I was only wearing my very long sweater and bandages. "We fought the Queen and Hatter. You passed out because of the Joker's Card. It was set in play and you were forced to shoot yourself. I nodded as White put his arm around the back of my head. "You had us so fucking worried." Black mumbled wrapping his arms around my waist. "S-sorry." I muttered, tails dropping from Black's wrists, ears down. "No need to be sorry pet." White purred. Black's arm traced random patterns on my leg. "I'll kill them for you." I spoke. The Jokers looked up. "Then I'll smash their clocks and steal their numbers and throw them in the river." I muttered. White smirked. "Thank you my dear but aren't you afraid of them?" He asked. I nodded. "But I'll kill them…I'll kill them all."


End file.
